Skittles
by Scarlet Rays
Summary: Sakura is on a sugar high and wants Sasuke to taste the rainbow... oh... Awk.  .::SasuSaku::.


**Hey there ;) *seductive wink* **

**Ahaha Kidding! So this is like what, my third fic? (well the third one for English anyway) **

**An idea I got from a school trip to Quebec and just not wanting to do shit in class :3 **

**You guys better appreciate this cause I wrote the draft in my note book while I was in science and English and it got taken away twice! Which earned a very erm… awkward, talk with my English AND science teacher (who is a dude btw) and now they think I'm off my nut!**

**Well… I kinda am ;)**

**This is for my friend Alanna who really likes skittles… and cheesy pickup lines.**

**Enjoy!**

**And special thanks to my friend Indy for helping me with my English for this story!**

**Title: Skittles**

**Summary: Sakura is on a (rather angry) sugar high and wants Sasuke to taste the rainbow… oh… Awk. (Not a lemon so keep your pants on!) Gift fic for Elanna :) **

Ice cream.

She need ice cream, and she needed it _now_.

Sakura had decided that ice cream would be the perfect comfort food for this situation.

She had just gotten back from a training session with Kakashi in which Sasuke (who had returned a couple months ago) had promptly called her weak… _again_.

She was sick of it!

_Sick_ of how he always called her weak!

_Sick_ of him always under estimating her! Even though she was konoha's top med-nin! (okay after tsunade of course but still!)

_Sick_ of his stupid chick butt hair and pasty face.

Everything about him made her well… _sick_!

Hence the need for sugar.

She pulled out the ice cream bucket and plopped down on the couch flipping on the TV as she began to shovel the ice cream in to her mouth.

But it was missing something.

She pondered this.

She stared down at her bowl (bucket) of vanilla ice cream. It was good… but she was not at her max sugar-ness yet. She began to space out, thinking intently about what could fill her craving for sugar.

_Color… Rainbows… Rainbows taste like… taste… taste the rainbow…_

"SKITTLES!" she shrieked suddenly. She giggled like a little girl and skipped to her cupboard, now on the hunt for the rainbow snack. When she found the red pack she squealed a squeal worthy of _a your-so-annoying_- Uchiha glare, and ran back to the couch.

She watched the colors swirl about in the frozen desert turning it into a rainbow colored mush.

The pink headed girl promptly proceeded (onomatapia :) to scarf down every bit of rainbow deliciousness. Even licking the bowl.

This is the part where the sugar kicks in and Sakura stops thinking straight.

She grinned evilly.

Sasuke HATES sweets.

Oh yes it was revenge time

And Sakura at _a deliciously_ evil plan…

*That creepy thing evil people do with their fingers when they plot something evil*

~~ ( evil line break)

Sakura found Sasuke at the training grounds (of course, the bastard never sleeps).

It was time. She walked up to him, her amo in her hand.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she shrieked in her best fan-girl voice. She heard him huff in frustration.

"What?" he snapped, this made her grin wider.

He tilted his head slightly, confused.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering…" she looked at him with a mishievious tinkle in her jade eyes. "if you… HAD EVER TASTED THE FUCKING RAINBOW YOU BASTARD!"

And yes we all know what happened next…

Yes the Kunoichi pelted our favorite Uchiha with skittles.

Now you think in real life getting hit with skittles wouldn't be that big of a deal but clearly _sir,_ you have never been hit with a skittle thrown by a highly skilled ninja.

"Sakura! –_Skittle to the cheek_- Dammit saku_- Skittle to the eye_- Ow! Ow! –_Several skittles to the arms-_" He finally skillfully caught the rest of them with his hands.

He looked up at her with a murderous glare.

"Enough." he said sharply. His chest was heaving from being out of breath. Catching skittles is hard.

Sakura, still on her sugar high, only smiled wider at the raven haired boy.

She scanned up and down his body, admiring her handy work. Tiny skittle sized bruises covered him head toe.

"HA!" She laughed almost drunkly. "Who's weak now Uchiha!" she fell on the ground, clutching her sides and laughing out of pure amusement and partly out of fear…

He looked at the insane woman rolling on the ground and for some reason couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips.

"Sakura..." he spoke in a low voice. She looked up, her laughter stopping abruptly.

_Shit im gonna get it now. _ She thought. She scrambled to her feet, getting ready to run as fast as she possibly could.

Looks like the fun was over.

"Sakura that was so stupid." He suddenly appeared in front of her face. He lowered his lips to her ear. "How do you expect me to 'taste the rainbow' while your throwing them at me hm?" he whispered darkly.

She gulped. "Um…" _psh real intelligent sakura. _ She hissed, mentally kicking herself for looking so weak.

"_this _is a much more effective way…"

"Wha-" she was cut off by a pair of lips crushing against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped.

Sasuke took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting every bit of sweetness there was. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Finally they pulled away, own gasping and the other smirking.

Sakura glared. Now it was Sasuke's turn to laugh.

"DAMMIT UCHIHA! YOU RUINED MY REVENGE!" she picked up a skittle from the ground and chucked it at his chicken butt head.

He simply caught it in his mouth and said…

"Hey sakura… I have skittles in my mouth… wanna taste the rainbow?" he smirked seductively.

"hell yes." She growled angrily and attacked his lips.

What is the moral of this story?

She had no idea. But she sure as hell knew she would be eating skittles _much _more often.

**Done! Ya I know the ending was really weird and didn't make sense but my friend really wanted me to put that in there ;)**

**YAY FOR INSIDE JOKES!**

**Review it! Flames are welcome! Im serious tell me if you hate it! TELL ME DAMMIT! **

**Ya im on my own sugar high right now and I really should be doing homework but I really really really don't wanna!**

**Thanks for all the review on my other stories! You guys are awesome! **

**KEEP REVIEWING FOOLS! 3**


End file.
